Dernière Nuit
by Asrial
Summary: Camus et Milo n'ont jamais finit ensembles. Milo à préféré Kanon. Camus a du vivre avec ca pendant près de vingt ans. Deathfic


**Dernière nuit**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps.  
Des heures…  
Des jours même…

Le mois de février était à peine commencé et sous ces latitudes, le soleil ne se montrerait pas avec la fin du mois de mars…

Le Chevalier d'or du Verseau eut un pâle sourire.

Le jour précédent, il avait fêté son anniversaire comme tous les précédents depuis près de sept ans: seul.

Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire un mois plus tôt, lorsque son élève avait réussit à revêtir son armure d'or.

Lorsque l'adolescent avait enfilé son armure, il avait été à la fois heureux et anéantit.

Heureux parce qu'il aimait le jeune gitan comme un fils et anéantit parce qu'il n'était plus… nécessaire… à présent.

Un soupir silencieux échappa au Verseau.

Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Shion d'officialiser le nouveau Verseau dans ses fonctions et de le chasser.

Il était partit le soir même, un petit sac à la main avec les rares possessions qui avaient de l'importance à ces yeux.

Certes, le pope ne l'aurait peut-être pas chassé… Après tout, il était tellement rare qu'un chevalier d'or survive au passage de son armure à son successeur que même lui qui avait pourtant épluché tous les règlements du Sanctuaire dix ans plus tôt lors du retour à la vie de tous les chevaliers d'or, n'avait pu trouver aucun indice sur ce qui devait se passer.

Le précédent chevalier d'or devait-il partir ? Être mis à mort par son successeur ? Pouvait-il rester ?

Camus n'était pas resté assez pour le savoir.

Le français eut un sourire désabusé.

Il n'avait jamais pensé survivre aussi longtemps.

Pas après….après Milo…

Sa gorge se serra, comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait à l'amour de sa vie.

Machinalement, sa main se porta à la chaine qui pendait autour de son cou. Au centre, deux anneaux en platine s'entrechoquaient.

Une fois de plus, Camus se demanda pourquoi il les gardait.

Après tout, Milo n'avait jamais porté le sien, légèrement plus grand que le sien, étroit et gravé d'un minuscule scorpion aux yeux de rubis.

Le sien était un simple anneau large, sans fioriture, aussi terme que lui.

Il était tombé amoureux des deux alliances quand il les avait vus.

Le sien, large comme une menotte marquant son esclavage envers le scorpion et celui de Milo, fin comme l'amour qu'il avait eut pour le verseau.

Sa main retomba sur ses jambes.

Un lourd frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

Il était rare qu'il ait froid, son cosmos le protégeait normalement. Mais ces dernières semaines, il avait bien travaillé à l'étouffer lentement avant d'en couper chaque bribe, l'une après l'autre, comme on tranche les cordelettes d'une amarre l'une après l'autre pour libérer la chaîne.

A présent, hormis sa force physique, il était presque aussi inoffensif qu'un simple humain.

Avec le froid d'hiver de la Sibérie, il ne tarderait pas à mourir de froid.

C'était aussi bien.

Il serait plus que temps.

Tout avait si bien commencé….recommencé pourtant.

Ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, ils avaient reconstruit le Sanctuaire…

Ses frères s'étaient déclarés les uns aux autres, s'étaient construits une vie de famille…

Shion et Shura avait adoptés un petit orphelin aux cheveux noirs, issu du peuple des Béliers, Aphrodite et DeathMask s'étaient installés définitivement au douzième avec leurs élèves, Mu avait jeté Saga sur son épaule comme une couverture roulé pour l'installer chez lui, Aiolia et Aldébaran avaient prit en mains la conception de la génération suivante de chevaliers avec l'aide de toutes les femmes chevaliers en quête d'un partenaire/amant de passage/géniteur/bon coup au pieu sans complication et s'enorgueillissaient de jouer les papas gâteaux avec leurs progéniture extensive, Shaka avait fait découvrir les joies de la méditation transcendantale à Aioros, et surtout de la souplesse incroyable qu'elle engendrait. Dohko avait largué son armure dans les pattes de Shiryu, jeté un sac sur son épaule et s'était lancé à la découverte du monde, arguant que deux siècles sans bouger devant une cascade, il était plus que temps qu'il se dérouille les genoux.

Et puis…il y avait eut Milo…

Le Scorpion dont il était amoureux depuis leur première rencontre quand ils n'avaient que six ans.

Camus n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.

Juste…Il avait vu le petit garçon énergique et enthousiaste, si différent de lui, doux et calme, terne comme une alouette des bois et tout aussi timide.

Il l'avait vu et son petit cœur d'enfant s'était réchauffé.

Pendant tout son entrainement, il avait rêvé de retourner au Sanctuaire pour connaître le petit garçon qu'il n'avait qu'aperçut avant son départ pour la Sibérie avec son maitre.

Lorsqu'il était revenu en Grèce, son armure sur le dos, il avait tout de suite cherché l'amitié du jeune scorpion énergique.

Malgré sa timidité, elle n'avait pas été dure à obtenir.

Milo était un gentil garçon qui voulait bien être l'ami de n'importe qui.

Depuis lors, le jeune verseau avait été dépendant de cette amitié.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres bleuies du français.

Qu'il était jeune à l'époque. A peine douze ans mais déjà capable de donner son cœur sans réfléchir à celui qu'il avait choisit.

Il avait fallut longtemps pour que Milo comprenne.

Et encore…

Camus s'était occupé de lui comme une épouse aurait pu le faire.

Il le nourrissait, l'accueillait chez lui, s'occupait de ses vêtements….Jusqu'à la guerre du Sanctuaire, Milo n'avait pas passé plus de quelques jours dans son propre temple.

Même lorsque Camus avait eut Hyoga et Isaak à sa charge, il avait toujours trouvé le temps, lorsque les petits faisaient la sieste ou dormaient la nuit de se téléporter au Sanctuaire pour s'occuper de Milo.

Puis la Guerre du Sanctuaire avait éclatée.

Il était mort pour son fils de cœur sans que celui-ci ne s'en émeuve réellement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie après la guerre contre Hadès, Camus avait cherché à en parler avec le Cygne mais Hyoga s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il remerciait le verseau de lui avait permit de gagner en force, point.

Pas une seconde le jeune bronze ne s'était soucié de l'état d'esprit de son maitre, il était bien trop occupé à faire la cours à Shun, cours qui n'avait pour l'instant rien donné. Andromède était bien trop intéressé par un autre.

Un peu mesquin, Camus avait été des plus satisfait que le jeune Andromède ne s'intéresse absolument pas à son ancien élève.

Et puis…Et puis à l'époque, le français avait autre chose en tête.

A l'époque…Milo et lui étaient devenu amant.

Une larme roula sur la joue du chevalier d'or pour geler presque aussitôt.

Cette période avait été la plus heureuse de sa vie.  
La seule où il s'était sentit vraiment…vivant…

Après leur retour à la vie, leur train-train était redevenu celui de toujours.

Milo vivait plus où moins chez lui, se laissait nourrir et blanchir, s'endormait sur son canapé-lit dans le salon pour finir au matin transit de froid et se faufiler dans le lit du verseau pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Il réveillait Camus en lui faisant l'amour puis quittait la chambre pour prendre une douche pendant que le Verseau se levait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ils allaient ensuite s'entraîner ensemble jusqu'au déjeuner, mangeaient avec leurs frères dans le temple de Mu, plus proche des arènes, puis tous se séparaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations de l'après midi.

Camus remontait au dernier temple pour prendre en charge les archives, Milo partait faire sa ronde de surveillance et échanger les dernières nouvelles avec Kanon…

Kanon…

Le seconde gémeau, l'ancien général des mers, le jumeau de Saga…  
Son pire cauchemar….

Kanon était tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Beau, physiquement puissant, extraverti, agressif, enjoué, sur de lui, séducteur….

Tout pour attirer n'importe qui….

Il ne s'était pas inquiété au début.

Milo et lui vivaient dans leur petit train-train ordinaire qui les satisfaisaient.

Il faisait même d'énormes efforts pour entretenir la flamme de Milo avec de délicieux petits plats, des idées nouvelles pour enflammer sa passion…

Pourtant, Milo avait finit par rentrer de plus en plus tard le soir, par ne plus dîner systématiquement avec lui…  
Camus avait déjà acheté les alliances à l'époque mais n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui donner la sienne.

Qui était-il pour chercher à enchaîner une créature comme le Scorpion près de lui ? Lui qui n'arrivait même pas à obtenir un peu de remerciement de la part de son propre élève…

Il avait cherché à lutter contre Kanon pourtant, il avait rivalisé d'inventivité, de petites attentions et de tendresse… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait à Milo.

Lorsque le Scorpion avait cessé de se glisser dans ses draps, la nuit, le Verseau en avait eut le cœur crevé.

Il n'avait rien dit au début puis avait trouvé la force de demander à Milo.

Il avait voulu lui hurler dessus, l'insulter….

Il n'avait pu que le fixer, le regard froid et le visage neutre.

Pourquoi ne partageait-il plus son lit et ses bras ?

Milo l'avait fixé avec un sourire heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il était amoureux.

Kanon était tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir comme compagnon. Un homme fort, aussi enthousiaste que lui, aussi folâtre, aussi tordu….

Milo avait besoin d'un fou qui lui ressemble…

Le Verseau avait retenu tout geste de colère, son orgueil seul l'empêchant de baisser la tête et de laisser ses larmes rouler.

Et lui ? Et….eux… ?

Milo avait éclaté de rire, ce rire d'enfant qui ravissait toujours les oreilles de Camus.

Eux ? Mais il n'y avait jamais eut de 'eux'. Ils étaient des amis, des compagnons de coucherie, mais certainement pas plus. Après tout, lui n'aimait pas le verseau autrement que comme un ami. Et puis, l'inverse était vrai aussi n'est ce pas ? Tous ces "je t'aime" que murmurait Camus pendant leurs étreintes, ce n'était que du jeu, juste ce qui était attendu, pas une réalité.

Le Verseau n'aimait pas n'est ce pas ?

Camus était resté digne malgré son envie de crier, de se rouler en boule sur le sol pour mourir.

Il était le Verseau.

Un homme de glace au cœur de banquise, non ?

Pas d'une petite alouette des bois timide au cœur broyé par la cruauté inconsciente de l'homme qu'il aimait…

Le français avait hoché la tête après un "je vois" très doux.

Il avait souhaité bonne chance au Scorpion.

Il lui avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde parce que maintenant, le bonheur du Scorpion serait le sien.

Il lui fallait s'écraser le cœur, il lui fallait l'enterrer sous une couche de glace suffisante pour ne plus rien sentir, pour se détacher de tout.

Il y était bien parvenu.

Personne n'avait comprit son tourment intérieur. Personne n'avait imaginé sa douleur et son désespoir croissant.

Silencieux, il était resté près de Milo pendant toutes ces années comme son meilleur ami, celui vers qui on se tourne quand ça va mal, quand on se dispute avec sa moitié…

Camus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait joué les médiateurs entre Milo et Kanon.

Le couple s'aimait, mais le couple était explosif.  
Les deux hommes étaient de purs dominants qui n'aimaient rien de plus que de prendre le contrôle de la situation et de leur moitié.

Leur relation entière était un perpétuel bras de fer qui se terminait toujours par des jeux ravageurs sous la couette, bien différents des étreintes douces et câlines que le Verseau appréciait tellement avec Milo.

Camus voulu repousser les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Avec une vague surprise épuisée, il ne parvint même pas à lever la main.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle pour la trouver déjà bleue de froid, engourdie et à moitié gelée.

Il ne réagit pas.

Il n'en ressentait aucune douleur.

Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avaient finies par se solidifier sur son visage, l'enserrant dans un masque gelé et immobile.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Milo avait dormit chez lui après une dispute avec Kanon. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Kanon et lui avait discutés du Scorpion.

Toujours il avait camouflé son amour pour lui.  
Toujours il s'était tut.

Si Milo aurait éclaté de rire s'il lui avait fait la moindre avance, Kanon ne l'aurait pas prit aussi bien.

Il l'aurait défié en duel probablement.

Que ce serait-il passé alors ?

Kanon l'aurait écrasé bien sur. Il n'avait aucune chance de le battre.

Milo aurait peut-être comprit qu'il l'aimait bel et bien.

Qu'aurait-il fait ?  
Camus n'en savait rien.

Se serait-il excusé du mal qu'il lui faisait ? Aurait-il cessé de venir le voir, blessé par son silence et ses mensonges ?

Se serait-il moqué de lui ?

Le Verseau se savait lâche…

Il ne voulait pas savoir…

Il se contentait de chérir les souvenirs qu'il avait des moments passés avec son ami, son amour de toujours.

Il se contentait de profiter de chacune des rares minutes que le Scorpion lui accordait.

Il se contentait de vivre dans l'ombre en attendant que tout s'arrête…

Puis Shion lui avait donné son élève.

Un nouveau Verseau.

Camus avait faillit mourir cette nuit là.

Après près de quinze ans à vivre seul avec le dos de Milo comme seul point de référence, voila que Shion lui signifiait qu'il serait bientôt…. Inutile….  
Comme il l'était déjà de plus en plus pour Milo….

Avec les années, les caractères du Scorpion et du Gémeau s'étaient assagis.

Ils n'avaient plus autant besoin de lui, ils ne venaient plus le voir qu'une fois ou deux par semaine… puis par mois…

Lorsque son élève avait reçut son armure d'or, Camus n'avait pas vu Milo depuis presque une année.

Ho, ils se croisaient bien dans le Sanctuaire, ils se saluaient, mais Milo n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer.

Il n'y avait plus de tendresse pour lui dans les sourires que le Scorpion lui offrait. Il n'y avait plus qu'un placage de façade, celui qu'il montrait à tous et n'importe qui.

Lorsqu'il proposait à son vieil ami de venir le voir ou de passer à son temple s'il ne voulait pas se déranger pour boire un verre, manger un bout, n'importe quoi, il pouvait voir le sourire de figer avec un rien d'agacement.

Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du Scorpion son ennui à lui parler alors que Kanon l'attendait, aussi amoureux et énergique que jamais, infiniment plus passionnant pour le Scorpion folâtre qu'un verseau immobile, froid, distant et sans intérêt….

Mais Camus n'avait jamais pu lui en vouloir.

Il était responsable aussi après tout… Plus que le Scorpion…Milo n'y était même pour rien.

Il en était conscient.

C'était lui qui s'était tut.

Lui qui n'avait pas réagit, qui avait étouffé son amour et sa peine sous la plus épaisse des glaces pour ne pas perdre le peu qui lui restait…

Il y avait gagné un peu de répit, juste quelques années…  
Quelques années de plus à souffrir de sa solitude avant d'être au passé.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus l'impression d'exister pour ses pairs.

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus à lui pour grand-chose.

Il était lentement tombé dans l'oubli.

Sans même le vouloir, il avait tout fait pour.

Lorsque Shion lui avait confié son élève, Camus y avait vu un signe.

Normalement, les premiers à avoir des élèves auraient du être les Gémeaux ou le Sagittaire…. Pas lui…

Mais il avait accepté, en silence, comme toujours…

Il avait prit l'enfant avec lui.

Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire.

Il l'avait élevé, entraîné, instruit.

Il avait fait de lui un meilleur Verseau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Puis l'enfant était devenu un adolescent, puis un jeune adulte.

Camus avait finit par lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait apprit, tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.  
Alors ils étaient rentrés.

Les autres chevaliers d'ors les avaient salués de loin, sans vraiment faire attention malgré les années passées.

Camus avait attendu que la rumeur se propage.

Il avait attendu que Milo vienne sans vraiment y croire…

Le Scorpion était venu, il avait traversé son temple en courant, pressé d'aller voir Shion.

Le retour du Verseau n'avait été salué par son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'il aimait que par un "hé ! Camus, déjà de retour ? t'as fait vite !!"…Lui qui était partit près de dix ans sans que personne ne lui demande de nouvelles directement ni que quiconque ne vienne le voir.

Son élève s'était mit en colère.

Ne comptait-il pour personne ?

Camus l'avait calmé.

On ne pouvait compter lorsqu'on était personne n'est ce pas ?

Son élève n'avait pas comprit sur le moment…  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent tous les deux au temple du Pope et que Shion confirme son apprenti dans son rôle de chevalier d'or.

Camus avait baissé la tête.

Son armure était passé de ses épaules à celles de son élève.

Lui qui avait grandit pour sa charge, qui, comme ses frères, était né pour elle, n'avait à présent plus de raison de vivre.

Il n'était….plus rien….

Il n'était même plus Camus du Verseau.

Le Verseau était un autre.

Un jeune homme de seize ans qui le fixait avec tristesse et compréhension.

Il l'avait aidé à faire son sac.

Il l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Il lui avait promis de venir le voir.

Il avait tenu parole.

Lorsqu'il était venu, Camus lui avait donné une lettre pour le pope et une autre pour Milo.

Il lui avait dit adieu.

Le jeune Verseau avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis, de le retenir mais…. Que pouvait-il faire ou dire de plus ?

Camus n'avait pas quarante ans

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre le savaient.

Sa vie était finie.

Le jeune Verseau avait quitté l'Isba en larmes.

Camus était venu là, au cœur du glacier.

Quand il avait subit son entraînement, il s'était toujours sentit si bien ici, à l'abri de tout et de tous, au calme…Paisible…

Il chercha à ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas, le givre les scellant pour toujours bien que son cœur batte encore.

Son souffle s'était ralenti.

Son cœur aussi.

Il était fatigué… Si fatigué…

Son cœur saignait encore pour le Scorpion qu'il n'avait jamais pu quitter.

Il s'endormit.

***

Shion reposa la lettre que le jeune Verseau venait de lui apporter.

Les yeux clos, le pope serait les poings.

Il s'y attendait.

Mais il culpabilisait.

Il n'avait rien fait pour aider Camus.

Comme tous les autres, il avait prit le calme et le retrait du Verseau pour de la timidité et l'envie d'être seul.

Il n'avait pas vu la rupture entre le Scorpion et lui, trop enterré sous la bureaucratie pour se rendre compte de l'état de ses chevaliers d'or.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé, c'était déjà trop tard.

Il savait qu'il avait porté le coup de grâce au français en lui confiant son élève.

Le pope ravala ses larmes.

Elles ne servaient à rien. Il était trop tard.

Ne restaient que les regrets.

Il laissa le jeune Verseau porter l'autre lettre à Milo après l'avoir lu.

Il ne savait s'ils n'allaient pas perdre un autre chevalier d'or ce soir.

***

Le Scorpion prit la lettre avec surprise.  
Camus était repartit en Sibérie ?

Il se creusa la tête.

Il se rappelait l'avoir vu en coup de vent une fois ou deux juste après son retour.  
Pas longtemps, lui-même était débordé.

Il aurait attendu que Camus vienne le voir pourtant, il se serait débrouillé pour trouver une demi heure pour lui.

Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Lorsque tu ouvriras cette lettre, mon Milo, je serais mort…_

_N'est ce pas un magnifique cliché pour commencer une lettre d'adieu ?_

_Pourtant, c'est la réalité. _

_Je ne te dirais pas où est mon corps. Mon élève le sait, mais toi comme moi savons que cela t'indiffère ou tout au moins, ne te concerne pas. J'ai déjà prit soin de mon cadavre, personne n'aura besoin de s'embêter à aller l'ensevelir ou que sais-je._

_Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec de longues déclarations sans saveurs ou des reproches sans fin._

_C'est sans importance._

_Je t'aimais, toi, pas...  
Je n'ai jamais eut le courage d'essayer de te faire comprendre._

_Fin de l'histoire_

_Je ne t'expliquerais pas non plus la raison de mon geste. Elle ne regarde que moi._

_Ne t'en sens pas responsable. S'il y a quelqu'un de responsable ici, c'est moi et moi seul.  
Tu as été comme un frère pour moi pendant des années avant que les événements et la vie ne nous séparent._

_Aussi, je te demanderais juste de t'occuper du partage de mes biens dont la liste est jointe._

Adieu Milo.

Le Scorpion se plia en deux comme s'il avait été frappé au ventre, un cri silencieux aux lèvres.  
Camus était mort ? Mort ???  
Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était….. Que la triste réalité….

Milo s'assit sur le sol, incapable de se traîner jusqu'au canapé.

"- Camus est…"

"- Il s'est tué." Confirma le jeune verseau, le visage froid et dur comme son maître.

"- Mais…Pourquoi ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules malgré son cœur qui saignait d'avoir perdu le seul père qu'il ai jamais connus.

"- Il n'avait plus de place nulle part…. Plus personne pour qui vivre."

Le Scorpion voulu demander encore quelque chose mais le jeune Verseau se détourna.

"- J'ai prit sur moi de faire une copie de la liste des effets de mon maître et de les répartir. Vous n'aurez qu'à les distribuer… La plus part des livres emballés vont au pope. Les autre reste dans le Temple du Verseau. J'ai déjà prit ma part." Expliqua encore le jeune homme en montrant le minuscule médaillon en saphir en forme de larme que Milo avait toujours vu au cou de Camus. " Quand à son corps…Il est dans le glacier a gauche de celui où repose l'armure du Cygne. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous y allier. La grotte doit déjà être rebouchée par le gel."

Le jeune Verseau tourna les talons avant de rentrer chez lui.

Sa Maison…  
SA Maison…

Il en avait le cœur crevé.

Milo resta immobile sur le sol encore un long moment à lire et relire la lettre de Camus.

_Je t'aimais, toi, pas...  
Je n'ai jamais eut le courage d'essayer de te faire comprendre._

_Fin de l'histoire_

_Je t'aimais, toi, pas...  
Je n'ai jamais eut le courage d'essayer de te faire comprendre._

_Je t'aimais, toi, pas...  
Je t'aimais, toi, pas...  
Je t'aimais, toi, pas...  
_

Un petit rire triste échappa au Scorpion.

"- Ho Camus…. Si seulement j'avais su…."

S'il avait su quoi ?

Aurait-il quitté le Verseau pour le Gémeau ? Aurait-il oublié Camus comme il l'avait fait ?

L'aurait il repoussé plus vite ?

Il n'en savait rien.  
Il n'en saurait jamais rien…

"- Tu as raison… Tu m'aimais… Moi pas… Pas comme ça…Fin de l'histoire…"

Tristement, Milo jeta la lettre d'adieu au feu avant d'aller distribuer les effets de Camus à ses frères.

Il ne fut pas étonné de ne rien recevoir.

Contrairement à ses frères, il n'alla pas voir le corps prit dans les glaces de Camus.

Contrairement à ses frères, il ne montra aucune tristesse.

Camus n'avait jamais rien fait pour le garder pour lui.  
Lui n'avait jamais rien fait non plus pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

De leur amitié, il ne restait que les cendres de la lettre jeté dans l'âtre.


End file.
